


The Four-Year Training Project: Haruno Sakura

by Lyn_Laine



Series: The Four-Year Training Project [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Rock Lee, Female Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_Laine/pseuds/Lyn_Laine
Summary: In a different world, Haruno Sakura gets some help in her early Academy years.





	The Four-Year Training Project: Haruno Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> I was very hesitant to start this series.
> 
> I knew this idea had been done a lot of times before. I knew none of those times had been finished. I was afraid everyone would be sick of this storyline. I was also terrified of posting again after such a long time away.
> 
> But you know what? I decided to post anyway, in the hopes that a few people might want to read. Hopefully I can add something new and refreshing to the other authors.
> 
> All the first chapters in this series are the same, but from there each story completely diverges into individual territory.

Prologue: The Four-Year Training Project

“Hokage-sama. Thank you for meeting with us,” Kurenai demurred, as she and Anko sat down across the vast mahogany, gold-gilded desk from the Third Hokage. Floor length windows echoed looking out over the green-dotted village below, full of white plaster buildings with colorful swirling roofs, directly behind him.

“I am interested in this plan you have for the incoming set of female Ninja Academy students,” the Third admitted, a tiny old man with a silver goatee and a monkey face with robes that swam on him, lighting his wood pipe. “I am of course always willing to listen, when it comes to training the future of this warrior village-state.

“You said you wanted to privately tutor the incoming female Ninja Academy students in the kunoichi arts?”

Kurenai and Anko exchanged a glance.

“Sort of,” Anko admitted. She had purple hair tied up in a hair clip, a long trench coat bulging with weapons, a black fishnet dress, and ninja shoes armored to look like combat boots. “It’s hard to explain _without_ explaining, so let’s just get right to it.”

“While we are Chuunin rank preparing for Jonin rank, we would like to take a tour of the Ninja Academy,” Kurenai began, leaning forward. She had long curls of black hair, red lipstick, and brilliant and intense crimson eyes, a curvaceous body in a black and white wrap dress. “But in a very unique way. 

“We would like to personally select and tutor exactly one incoming female student - sort of in the kunoichi arts. We are tutoring this one student because we would like to prove this new teaching experiment as successful for the entire future run of female Academy students.”

“You want to revamp the system,” the Hokage realized thoughtfully. “So you need a test subject to do it with. And you need my permission as village leader.”

“Our plan involves an entirely new way for a student’s female mentor to relate to her students,” Anko explained. “First, our main focus is in the kunoichi arts. We want to teach her flirtation and conversation through her personality typing, based on Ibiki’s specialized ninja-based personality sorters, and fashion by her appearance types. Complexion, body shape - not weight, but shape - and face shape.

“Then we want to go into the actual arts - the traditional arts, tea ceremony and flower arrangement, but also some more modern non-traditional arts to fit the new age. Poetry, art, and music, mainly.”

“We would also like to individualize the arts,” Kurenai continued warmly. “Instead of teaching every girl the same way, we envision a future in which each female student gets to execute her own unique artistic vision. We feel seduction would be much improved and would feel more ‘authentic’ that way.

“But our plans go further. We would also like to mentor our chosen girl as a ninja and as a person. Help her through her troubles at the Academy so she can become the best version of herself. Be a counseling voice -“

“And help her choose a fighting specialization, and tutor her in that,” Anko finished smirking. “We wouldn’t pass on our own skills unless we feel her talents naturally gravitated toward those. Our sole focus would be on her natural fighting specialization. Our lessons are focused around her as an individual, not around ourselves.”

“It would involve high-end outside tutoring,” the Hokage said curiously. “But you would like for the chosen girl to do this in place of her kunoichi classes?”

“Yes. We want to prove our Konoha village girls are capable of such things,” said Kurenai, firm and fiery.

“We feel our girls aren’t getting trained enough and are getting the raw end of the stick,” Anko drawled bluntly, sitting back. “All male teachers, no special help, and weak and uniform seductive classes? So our plan is to prove our teaching system right as Chuunin, and then test for Jounin.”

“Which would also look good going into your Jounin rank exam,” the Hokage pointed out, smirking. “I see the logic. The sheet for your exam wouldn’t just read Mitarashi Anko or Yuuhi Kurenai. It would read those names, and then: Female Kunoichi Teaching Structure Master. Add that little bit of extra to your resumes.

“Assuming your plan works, I’d be interested in placing the chosen girl on a very certain future Genin team. My original plan for a Genin team under Hatake Kakashi was Uzumaki Naruko, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. But in the case of someone besides Sakura or Naruko being chosen, I could just replace Sakura with the chosen girl, and give Sakura to whatever the chosen girl’s team would have been,” the Hokage admitted, sitting back, his hands steepled. “The girl would have to powerful.

“For one thing, this girl’s team coming into contact with the Kazekage’s youngest son, the fellow jinchuuriki, Gaara, would eventually be somewhat inevitable. What with Naruko being on the team and all, and Suna being our supposed allies. I wonder how the chosen girl would react to meeting a future team like the Kazekage’s children, or would react to a person like Gaara?

“Especially under Kakashi, and with the addition of Sasuke, it would not be an ordinary team.

“If I may - I would like for you to teach this girl extraordinary chakra control. That is the one thing I specify. I want her to have chakra control and intelligence. Do whatever you need to ensure that. I have an idea for such a girl concerning my ex-student Tsunade…

“How do you plan on choosing a girl?” The Hokage looked up at them, hands still steepled, eyes piercing.

“We would like to hide and watch the brand-new class of Academy students for a day, Hokage-sama, and choose then,” Kurenai said.

“Based on personal merit? Interesting… Well, I will let you try this. You are required to send weekly reports to me and we will trial this for the first year out of four training years. 

“If I may recommend six girls to look at in particular? If the assignment had been focused on boys, I would have recommended Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, or Akimichi Chouji.

“As it is, I am giving you the six girls from what I have already begun to think of as The Twelve: Rock Leigh, Uzumaki Naruko, Haruno Sakura, Hanakiri Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, or Hyuuga Hinata.

“Those are the ones you should probably focus on, when you view the new first-year Academy class.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama,” Kurenai said, bowing her head. “Thank you.”

“Strap yourselves in,” said Anko bluntly. “Assuming this little plan of ours works, this is a four-year training project.”


End file.
